


Lo specchio

by AkaneMikael



Series: Opposti in contrasto [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Charles POV, M/M, sochi gp
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Tutti hanno bisogno di uno specchio, qualcuno che gli metta davanti la loro realtà, ciò che sono veramente, che gli apra gli occhi senza pietà. Max diventa così lo specchio di Charles.





	Lo specchio

**Author's Note:**

> il GP è quello di Sochi, siamo durante la settimana ed è da poco uscita l’intervista di Lewis dove dichiara amore a Seb a modo suo. È la stessa di cui parlo in ‘Libertà’. Charles sta iniziando a scoprire sé stesso, ma per uno abituato ad essere in un certo modo non è facile anche perché la sua paura più profonda è quella di non avere un’anima e di simularla. Max, che non è pane per ostie, decide di dargli una spinta delle sue. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

#  LO SPECCHIO

#  [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6f249044540638aefe501bac64a30a6e/tumblr_pyce3yVBRW1rmdmxco3_1280.png)

La sua mano si apposta sul mio culo con molta nonchalance qua in mezzo ad una delle zone comuni dei piloti e del personale, tanto che salto e gliela scaccio come se fosse un moscone.  
Riconoscerei la sua mano fra mille, a parte che nessuno mi ha mai toccato così per cui c’è poco da immaginare chi possa essere.   
Quando mi giro, lui ha uno dei suoi tipici ghigni sulla faccia e mi fa il cenno del capo di andare al bar insieme a prendere qualcosa durante la pausa fra le prove libere. Alzo il sopracciglio scettico.   
\- Scherzi? - Chiedo incredulo. Lui alza le spalle e piega le labbra senza capire.   
\- Perché? -   
Sospiro con aria spazientita, come chi ha a che fare con uno scemo che non capisce mai niente.   
\- Io e te non siamo famosi per essere amici, io e Pierre, tu e Dani, ma io e te... - Dico ovvio a denti stretti camminando verso lo stesso bar del circuito.   
\- E con questo? Chi se ne frega! - A questo non rispondo perché per me è ovvio il motivo per cui non possiamo fare cose insieme davanti a tutti, lui insiste sulla sua strada. - Pure Lewis e Seb all’interno del circuito quando non ci sono fotografi in giro stanno tranquillamente insieme, tutti sanno che vanno d’accordo, che passano del tempo insieme! - Insiste. Io lo guardo ironico alzando un sopracciglio, rallentando la camminata con la tuta aperta che pende alla vita.   
\- Hai detto due a caso, proprio... - Lui alza ancora le spalle rendendo tutto facile, cosa che sono sicuro non è.   
\- Sono due rivali che se ne fregano di cosa sembrano fuori dalle macchine... -   
A questo mi fermo, fermo lui ed alzo il dito come spesso faccio quando parlo con lui, mi dà l’aria da maestro.   
\- Loro hanno un rapporto da quando erano bambini... - Lui mi interrompe.   
\- Anche noi ci conosciamo da bambini... - poi ci ripensa e ridendo aggiunge: - pochi anni fa infatti... - Questo mi fa ridere ma cerco di rimanere serio perché mi sembra importante che capisca questo concetto.   
\- Beh in ogni caso loro stanno molto attenti a quando stanno insieme in pubblico, ci sono momenti e momenti perché non è che si può sempre fare ciò che si vuole in ogni situazione. Io e Pierre siamo amici d’infanzia, tutti si aspettano che passiamo tempo insieme, io e te siamo famosi per non andare poi tanto d’accordo, anche se ultimamente il nostro rapporto è migliorato molto e quindi... - Mentre cerco di spiegarglielo, lui saluta Daniel e mi pianta in asso andando al bar con lui.   
Io lo guardo torvo e sconvolto che mi abbia interrotto così ignorandomi. Assottiglio gli occhi, lo fisso male e poi scrollando le spalle prendo il telefono e scrivo a Pierre per sapere dove è.   
Con lui andrà tutto benissimo.  
Che si fotta Max. Cosa crede, che mi interessi qualcosa? Cerca di ingelosirmi? Prima mi pretende e poi mi scarica?  
Sono io che scarico lui semmai!  
Stronzo! 

Quando torniamo a incrociarci, alla fine della giornata, un venerdì un po’ di merda perché poi ho corso male rispetto a quel che volevo e che potevo e la cosa mi sta sul culo, non riesco a trattenere una delle mie occhiatacce.   
Lui mi saluta tranquillo come niente, mentre io lo ignoro seccato. Lui a questo punto accelera il passo e mi affianca mentre entrambi andiamo verso l’uscita del circuito per andarcene in albergo e poi a passare la serata in libertà.   
Una serata che originariamente volevo passare a letto con lui ma che visto come mi ha trattato, eviterò.   
\- Che hai ora? - Max sembra davvero sincero nella sua stupidità, non credo che la finga per comodità.   
\- Non ci arrivi da solo? - Grugnisco.   
\- Ma cosa? - Alzo gli occhi al cielo e controllo il messaggio di risposta del mio autista che mi ha risposto che stava arrivando per portarmi via. - Charles, prima io volevo bere qualcosa insieme e tu no perché davanti agli altri per qualche stupida ragione non si può, così me ne sono andato e ti ho fatto contento. Ora mi fai il muso per quale motivo di preciso? Nemmeno in albergo si può stare insieme? - Lo fisso di sbieco ancora furioso e realizzo che lo sono più di quello che sarebbe normale e per questo un’ondata di rabbia e fastidio mi assale ancora di più, mi sforzo di non mostrarla e apparire normale, ma non credo di riuscirci benissimo.  
È colpa sua, perché so che lui ha visto di me la mia vera faccia, la faccia che si arrabbia subito e che prende fuoco e che comanda.   
Mi fermo nel luogo che l’autista mi ha indicato e Max mi affianca appartandoci automaticamente un po’ rispetto al resto del via vai che non è molto lontano da noi.   
Per un momento mi sembra di essere tornato a scuola alle medie quando si usciva dai cancelli e si aspettava i genitori che ci venissero a prendere.   
\- Max, questa cosa va gestita meglio, non sono sicuro che sia una buona idea farci vedere in giro che ce la spassiamo insieme come facciamo con Daniel e Pierre... non siamo Seb e Lewis, loro si amano, hanno un’ottima ragione per stare sempre insieme e sfidare la sorte, ma anche loro stavano e stanno comunque attenti, scelgono i momenti in cui stare insieme e soprattutto i posti... sono molto discreti per essere una coppia. - Max ride di gusto e per un momento mi spiazza al punto che penso di aver fatto una gaffe e parlato troppo. Forse lui non sapeva di loro due, poi capisco che si tratta di altro e finalmente me lo dice.   
\- Parli di Lewis che ha appena rilasciato un’intervista dove difende a spada tratta Seb dicendo che tu te la godi con una macchina che Seb ha reso competitiva? Aspetta, come diceva? - Max solleva gli occhi al cielo massaggiandosi il mento divertito ricordando le parole che ha sentito prima suppongo. - Diceva ‘Sebastian’s car!’ - Max ride piegandosi in due, vede che arriva la mia macchina e con una pacca sulla spalla mi saluta come niente fosse, non sembra arrabbiato. Mi pianta in asso senza dirmi se mi raggiunge in camera o cosa.   
Rimango ebete a fissarlo mentre se ne va su uno dei taxi sicuri resi disponibili dall’organizzazione per chi non ha mezzi propri per muoversi.   
Stordito, rimango qua a fissarlo mentre sgomma via e le sue parole mi rimbombano insieme alla sua risata rauca che mi piace comunque, anche se al tempo stesso lo impiccherei quando ride di me.   
Salgo sulla mia macchina e poi, solo dopo, me ne rendo conto.   
Ma che ha detto Lewis di me?   
Senza aspettare troppo, corro su internet alla ricerca di questa intervista e su google è la prima che viene fuori perché è freschissima.   
Quando sento la parte su Seb e su quanto bene parla di lui e tutte le cose carine che dice a scapito di me, impallidisco e scettico alzo il sopracciglio realizzando cosa intendeva prima Max e perché rideva.  
Se questi sono due che stanno attenti alla relazione pubblica, pensa tu se potessero fare liberamente coming out...   
Poi torno su Max e mi rendo anche conto che sapeva già di quei due.   
Magari lo sapevano tutti prima di me!  
Indispettito per questa cosa, vorrei tanto parlarne con Seb per capire, ma poi so che non mi risponderebbe mai visto che è ancora in fase di indifferenza nei miei confronti. È che mi illude perché quando ci riprendono insieme per qualche cosa della Ferrari, lui è amichevole e simpatico e penso ‘ok, gli è passata’, ma poi in realtà appena le luci si spengono, lui torna ad ignorarmi.   
Non so come fa, sembra uno schizofrenico. Penso che faccia così anche con Lewis, ma in realtà non lo so perché non ci ho mai fatto caso, quest’anno da compagno di Seb ho vissuto un po’ la cosa, ma se mi chiedi come sono stati in tutti questi anni io non ne ho idea. Un po’ perché sono troppo giovane per poterlo sapere, un po’ perché... faccio il broncio capendo che Max ha ragione quando lo dice.   
In realtà non me ne importava.   
Max sostiene che non mi importa niente degli altri e comincio a pensare che sia vero. Non è che non lo sapessi, è che non me ne rendevo conto.   
Vivi la tua vita come pensi che sia giusto, a volte vivi e basta, non ti fermi a guardarti allo specchio, fai istintivamente le cose che credi giuste, ti comporti come senti di dover fare finchè non incontri uno che quello specchio te lo piazza davanti e ti apre gli occhi a forza.   
Mentre capisco che non so niente di loro come coppia anche se sono i due piloti più famosi di questi dieci anni, mi rendo conto che qualcosa in me è andato storto e mi chiedo se posso continuare a giustificare il mio egocentrismo o stronzaggine come la definisce Max, mettendo in causa mio padre e Jules.   
A volte una persona è così e basta, magari i drammi della vita non aiutano ad ammorbidirsi, però non so. Credo che sono nato senza cuore, punto e basta.   
Mentre ci penso mi sento i brividi di freddo attraversarmi anche se non fa freddo e penso che ho bisogno di Pierre per tirarmi su, ma con lui giocherei facile, lui mi direbbe ciò che ho bisogno di sentire. Ovvero che sono una brava persona.   
Penso a Seb, l’altro con cui in questi mesi mi sono trovato a parlare e confidarmi, e so che ora non mi risponderebbe o forse mi direbbe cose che non mi piacerebbe sentire.   
L’ho deluso, dopotutto. Proprio perché non mi sono comportato da amico come lui ha fatto. Aiutarmi a vincere è un bel gesto, io dopo non gli ho dato nemmeno la scia.   
Sono meschino, non posso pretendere che mi tratti più da amico. Non succederà più e credo sia giusto così.   
Non so come ho potuto, non so come mi sia saltato in mente, come pensavo finisse questa storia. Ora raccolgo ciò che ho seminato. Bastava poco per mantenere il rapporto. Sono un completo idiota.   
Di cosa mi lamento?   
Forse ad un certo punto, tipo dopo i venti anni, inizi a guardarti in quel famoso specchio. Sai che è ora anche se fa male.   
Non so come dovrei continuare a comportarmi in pubblico, so come si deve fare, non so però se continuare. 

Senza accorgermene, mi ritrovo a bussare alla sua stanza dopo essermi assicurato di non sentire seconde voci dentro e aver notato che fuori non passa nessuno.   
La porta si apre e la sua faccia sfrontata si allarga in una risata di scherno, poi fa un cenno e mi fa entrare.   
Io lo faccio infastidito e anche un po’ abbattuto, sbuffando mi lascio cadere sul suo letto che è un autentico casino, come il resto della sua stanza.   
\- La prossima volta vieni tu da me, almeno riusciamo a muoverci! - Dico ironico riferendomi al fatto che io sono ordinato. Con un piede faccio cadere i vestiti dal letto per liberarlo, lui ride ancora. - Smettila di ridere! - Lo ammonisco permaloso, so che in qualche modo ride di me.   
Max si sfila la maglia di dosso ed io lo guardo scuotendo la testa.   
\- Volevo mangiare, prima. - Max si gratta la nuca confuso.   
\- Pensavo volessi una sveltina prima di andare con Pierre a fare quel che puoi fare in pubblico... anche se in effetti ti aspettavo a notte fonda, mi stavo per preparare per uscire... - Lo guardo torvo cercando di capire se lo è o lo fa, poi capisco che è semplicemente sincero e forse sono io quello che confonde le idee perché in effetti sono confuso anche io.   
\- Beh no, volevo passare del tempo con te, che c’è? Non è che siamo due macchine da scopata! - Ultimamente ne abbiamo fatto molto ed in effetti sembra si riduca tutto a questo. Mi imbroncio e lo fisso pensandoci, cosa sento? Cos’è questo fastidio, questa voglia di gridare ‘no’?   
\- Io non mangio in camera a meno che non sono stanchissimo o sto male. Ed ora non sono né stanco né sto male. Voglio uscire, ci sono tanti buonissimi ristoranti ed è venerdì sera. - Lo dice molto chiaramente ed anche duramente. Capisco cosa intende, capisco perché lo dice. - Se vuoi venire con me, volentieri. Altrimenti vattene e torna più tardi. Quando rientro ti scrivo. - Perché è scontato che anche oggi scoperemo e basta, ha totalmente ignorato la mia frecciata sul fare altro oltre al sesso. Forse è lui che vuole solo questo da me. Mentre un’ondata bollente mi assale, stringo le mani sulle cosce e afferro i pantaloni, ma respiro a fondo, lo fisso dritto negli occhi mentre sceglie una camicia da indossare.   
\- Con chi esci? Con Daniel? - Lui alza le spalle.   
\- Non lo so, vedrò. Potrei anche chiedere ad Alex cosa fa, per fare un po’ conoscenza. - Duramente, ribatto subito.   
\- Lo conosci già. - Max è praticamente della nostra generazione. Mia, di Pierre, di Alex.   
\- Charles, vuoi venire? Se vuoi venire vieni, altrimenti vattene che devo prepararmi! - Max inizia a scocciarsi, a momenti mi dirà qualcosa di cattivo che probabilmente mi sarò meritato, io però non riesco a fermarmi perché vorrei gestire la cosa a modo mio, anche se non so ancora bene in cosa consiste questo mio ‘modo’.   
\- No volevo passare una serata con te qua. Non possiamo ordinare qualcosa, guardarci un film o giocare alla play e poi... - e poi trombare, come direbbe lui. Max si infila i jeans sistemandosi il pacco bene dentro, quando lo fa mi mordo istintivamente la bocca.   
\- Io non vivrò nessuna relazione di nascosto. Non ho un cazzo da nascondere! Non vado in giro a limonare quelli con cui trombo, quello lo faccio in camera comunque! Però non ho nessuna relazione del cazzo da nascondere. Se vado d’accordo con qualcuno perché ci scopo, lo mostro senza paura, cazzo! Non faccio niente di male a nessuno! - Max esplode e me lo aspettavo, rimango fermo immobile pensando che me lo merito, forse, e che lo ammiro e vorrei essere sicuro come lui, ma rimango fermo, respiro e cerco di calmarmi mentre il cuore è in gola e credo mi stia per saltare fuori. Non perché ho voglia di piangere, ma perché ho voglia di gridare e non so che altro. Ma sto fermo perché non penso sia una grande idea e non so nemmeno perché.   
\- Cosa vuoi fare Charles? Una volta per tutte! - Esclama ancora arrabbiato mentre si allaccia i jeans e si infila la cintura, la camicia è ancora aperta e tutta fuori, io mi sto stupidamente eccitando e non so perché. Mi alzo a sedere, metto i piedi fuori dal letto e fisso per terra.   
\- Non lo so, passare del tempo con te, te l’ho detto! - Max sospira seccato.   
\- Sai cosa penso? Vuoi saperlo? - ovviamente mi ferirà ma potrebbe essere lo specchio che mi serve di avere davanti ora. Così mi faccio forza e alzo lo sguardo. Non che la visione che mi offre sia tanto facile da osservare. Ha la cazzo di camicia aperta ed i jeans addosso, la cintura è infilata ma è aperta e pende e i piedi sono ancora scalzi. Lui è tutto scompigliato e mi piace in modo maledetto.   
\- Penso che tu ti sei fatto un’idea sbagliata su come i piloti di F1 devono comportarsi, hai guardato Seb e Lewis e vedendo che loro si comportano in modo politicamente sempre corretto e che nascondono certi rapporti, allora anche tu devi fare come loro. Ma loro sono così perché è il loro carattere, non lo fanno perché qualcuno gli ha detto di farlo. Seb è solo super riservato e Lewis è gentile ed educato e amichevole con tutti, è il suo modo di essere, loro sono fatti così! Tu non devi essere come loro, devi essere come cazzo vuoi! Se vuoi uscire e divertirti con i tuoi diretti rivali fallo e basta! Io non intendo nascondere un cazzo a nessuno, sono chi sono e mi va bene così, se gli altri non capiscono e travisano tutto sono cazzi loro! Non è che perché loro mi criticano e dicono che sono uno stronzo, io lo sono davvero. Io so chi sono, so perché faccio quel che faccio, non mi importa di un cazzo! - Con questo Max va in bagno sbattendo la porta, io rimango un attimo fermo senza respirare, rigido sul bordo del letto, poi con l’apoteosi dentro che esplode e non so bene cosa provo se non che è forte, mi alzo e mi precipito in bagno. Non so per fare cosa, ma lo vedo che stringe convulsamente il lavandino, le dita sono bianche da tanto che stringe ed ha la testa insaccata nelle spalle, fissa giù e respira pesantemente. È furioso, è ferito, è fuori di sé.   
Gli ho fatto male come ho fatto con Seb e nemmeno volevo, nemmeno me ne sono reso conto, di nuovo.   
Sono così, ecco qua il mio specchio.   
Sono uno stronzo, ferisco gli altri senza nemmeno accorgermene, perché è la mia natura. Sono un pezzo di merda.   
Con un’esplosione interiore che non capisco, lo raggiungo e con forza lo giro verso di me, lo costringo a lasciare il lavandino prendendogli un polso, glielo alzo, lui mi fissa furioso, gli occhi fiammeggiano mentre sono lucidi di lacrime che vogliono uscire, lacrime di rabbia, rabbia per il dolore che gli ho appena inflitto.   
Così senza sapere come rimediare, so solo che non succederà come con Seb, non permetterò ad un altro bel rapporto di morire così.   
Gli metto l’altra mano sulla guancia e lui si ritrae istintivamente, così ritiro la mano e gliela poso sul fianco, sulla pelle liscia e candida, sotto la camicia ancora aperta.   
\- Scusami, non mi vergogno di te o del nostro rapporto... io... - Mi rendo conto che se non dico qualcosa di consistente, qualcosa di profondo, di vero, lo perderò e non voglio. - Io ho solo paura... paura di essere me stesso ed essere rifiutato, paura di... di ferire chi conta per me... - Max però scuote la testa, mi prende la mano dal suo fianco e mi respinge anche con quella sul suo polso.   
\- Ma cosa dici, per te non conta nessuno! Non puoi avere paura di ferire gli altri! - La visione che ha di me mi fa in mille pezzi e sento quello specchio cadere e rompersi, rimango senza fiato, dilaniato, sconvolto da quello che lui vede di me, lui, il solo che abbia mai visto tutto senza filtri, il solo a cui mi sono mostrato. Ed ecco il risultato. Ciò che vede di me è uno stronzo senza cuore ed in un attimo le mie paure più profonde prendono forma.   
Ho sempre avuto il terrore di essere un pezzo di merda senza cuore, insensibile, senz’anima. E mi comportavo cercando di averne una. Ed ora forse era tutto vero. Ora guardo la verità e capisco che sono davvero un mostro come temevo di essere.   
\- Non puoi simulare un cuore se non ce l’hai. Fingi di essere carino, dolce e gentile per fare finta di avere un cuore, non per ciò che pensano gli altri, ma perché sai di non averne uno e non ti resta che fingere di averlo. Ma se tu sei così, sei così e basta. Non nascondere il fatto che sei uno stronzo insensibile e che non te ne fotte un cazzo degli altri. Faresti di tutto per vincere, fatti vedere così e basta fingere di essere quello corretto e giusto. Non lo sei, arrenditi! Non c’è niente di male nell’essere amico del tuo peggior rivale, se ti fai vedere in giro con me non casca il mondo, le tue quotazioni non crollano, sono tutte stronzate! - Con questo Max mi spinge verso la porta e poi mi lascia andare girandosi di spalle, si ferma coi pugni chiusi, i muscoli tesi, respira profondamente, forse cerca di non piangere.   
È stato così duro perché l’ho ferito tantissimo.   
\- Non mi vergogno di te... - Glielo ripeto invece di andarmene.   
\- Vattene. - Risponde duramente. Capisco che se lo faccio rompo questo rapporto che ancora non è nulla. E sento che non voglio, qualcosa si ribella e di nuovo la voglia di essere diverso da ciò che ho sempre fatto fino ad ora, la voglia di comandare, di guidare, prevale.   
Mi avvicino alla sua schiena, non si volta, ma non me ne andrò.   
Gli prendo la camicia e gliela tolgo facendola scivolare dai polsi.   
\- Se vuoi solo scopare non fare finta di voler passare del tempo con me, non me ne fotte un cazzo. Non prendermi per il culo. Se ti importa qualcosa di me, esci con me e non nasconderti, altrimenti se vuoi solo il mio culo, prenditelo e poi vattene. A me non fotte un cazzo, mi sta bene. Solo mi manda in bestia essere preso in giro. - Mentre lo dice a denti stretti, con i muscoli ancora in tensione, gli bacio il collo da dietro e mentre la mia bocca lo percorre, lo sento rilassarsi lentamente.   
\- Non lo so ancora cosa voglio. Mi serve più tempo. Mi sto appena conoscendo. So solo che non voglio chiudere con te. Che mi piace stare con te... che... che mi fai stare bene... sei l’unico che vedendomi sul serio non gli faccio schifo... - infilo le mani sui suoi fianchi, strisciano per avanti, apro i jeans e le metto sotto i suoi boxer aderenti. La sua pelle sensibile e calda reagisce e sospira, gira la testa verso la mia, lentamente ci guardiamo, la sua spalla in mezzo ma le bocche si sfiorano e si toccano delicatamente.   
\- Non fai schifo... - Fa piano. Sorrido amaro.   
\- Se mi vedessero lo farei. - Max mi succhia il labbro.  
\- Quel che fa schifo è il nascondere sé stessi solo per conformarsi alla società e per piacere a più persone, per semplificarsi la vita. Se sei uno stronzo, fai lo stronzo. Ti sorprenderà scoprire che a qualcuno piacciono gli stronzi perché sono sinceri e veri. - Max ci è rimasto male, non mi aspettavo che la vivesse così, ma ovviamente ha ragione. Mi piace proprio perché è schifosamente sincero e la sincerità viene tacciata come stronzaggine, ma in realtà è solo essere uno specchio, né più né meno.   
\- Non mi sorprende che a qualcuno piacciono gli stronzi... - Dico con un sorrisino mentre gli succhio la bocca carnosa, lui ricambia perché capisce, si separa e mi guarda attentamente con un’aria divertita.   
\- Non dirmi che ti piacciono gli stronzi... - Sorrido ancora per poi baciarlo, la mano intanto si muove con più decisione tirandogli fuori l’erezione che prendo bene e massaggio.   
Max sospira sulla mia risposta.   
\- Penso che siamo in due... -   
Capisco che voleva dire qualcosa ma non riesce a rispondere perché è troppo eccitato e mentre gli viene duro nella mia mano, geme sulla mia bocca che gli succhia la lingua.   
E dopo la sua erezione, scendo a leccare la sua schiena e a inginocchiarmi dietro di lui sfilandogli al contempo i jeans e quel che indossa.   
Mentre lo piego in avanti per infilare la lingua e le dita dentro di lui, con la sua voce che riempie l’aria con sospiri e gemiti di piacere, mi tocco e mi masturbo realizzando che ho di nuovo ottenuto quello che volevo e mi sento dannatamente bene per questo.   
Non so davvero cosa voglio, se cerco un rapporto perché penso che così io sarei meno stronzo e non voglio sembrare troppo stronzo ai miei stessi occhi, o se davvero voglio approfondire con lui.  
Ma nel frattempo non posso, non voglio perdermi questo.   
Mi sollevo, mi lecco la mano e me la strofino sulla mia erezione dura, dopo di che, facendolo salire a carponi sul letto, lo prendo per i fianchi, rimango in piedi dietro di lui ed entro con una spinta decisa.   
Le idee sono chiare su certe cose. Non su tutto.   
Per esempio che perdermi in lui e scoparlo mi fa impazzire. E mi piace piacere a lui, ci piacciamo perché siamo simili, anche se non uguali.   
Lui è migliore di me perché va in giro senza una fottuta maschera e non ha paura di niente, mentre io ancora non so come sia giusto muovermi.   
Ad ogni affondo entro sempre più ed il piacere aumenta fino a che diventa impossibile pensare ed esiste solo l’istinto, la voglia ed il desiderio che ci dice di andare più forte, più veloce, cercare più piacere.   
Un piacere che esplode in entrambi insieme a dei gemiti forti.   
Free practice.   
Mi viene in mente l’ultima press sua, di Seb e Lewis della scorsa stagione, mi è capitato di sentire quella parte perché ha fatto il giro del mondo, era divertente.  
C’era Seb che paragonava le prove libere al sesso senza impegno e ricordo che Max diceva che a lui piaceva e che non voleva diventare impegnato e fare figli.   
Ci ripenso a rido ora mentre crollo sul letto, stendendomi ancora mezzo vestito.   
Max risale gattonando per mettersi comodo, lui al contrario è nudo dopo che si era vestito con tanta cura.   
\- Che ti ridi? - Chiede poi.   
Io mi sistemo su di lui come un micio.   
\- Ricordavo la press delle Free Practice! - Max capisce subito a cosa mi riferisco e ride a sua volta.   
\- Amo ancora le free practice! - Ridiamo insieme per un po’ per poi farci un poco seri.   
\- Non vorresti passare alla fase successiva? - Chiedo a bruciapelo. Max si gira di scatto e mi fissa stranito, io mi sollevo sui gomiti guardandolo con un sorriso che lo calma. - Sto solo parlando... mi sembravi disposto a superare la fase delle Free Practice... saresti disposto? Perché sembri anche disponibile a continuare così, ma non voglio certo imporre... - Max torna a ridere di gusto e così gli pizzico la guancia.   
\- Tu ami imporre, è solo che fai finta di essere democratico... ma sei un dittatore! - Era il discorso che si faceva prima, credo abbia ragione ma mi ci vuole ancora tempo per capire chi sono, perché ho vissuto una vita convinto di dover vivere e fare certe cose e poi in realtà viene fuori che forse non sono così, che non voglio più che altro. Che le faccio per dovere, non per volere. Lewis e Seb le fanno per volere. Ed io sono più un Max che fa quel che vuole anche se non è qualcosa di politicamente corretto.   
\- Siamo proprio diversi dagli altri... - Dico poi ad alta voce, Max sa a cosa mi riferisco ed alza la spalla spettinandomi i capelli.   
\- È brutto? - Ci penso e confuso non dico nulla appoggiandomi al suo petto che mi tranquillizza.   
\- Non lo so ancora. Ma penso che il punto sia che è ora di avere il coraggio di vivere sé stessi. - Lo sento sorridere, lo percepisco proprio e mi sento contento per qualche stupida ragione.   
\- Scusa se ti ho monopolizzato, penso che volessi uscire. Mi levo subito dalle palle... - Faccio per alzarmi, ma lui mi afferra per il collo e mi fa tornare giù.   
\- Per una volta posso ordinare in camera. - silenzio.   
\- Sicuro? -   
\- Basta che ti sbrighi a capire quel cazzo che vuoi, sai che non ho molta pazienza... -   
\- Non sei obbligato ad accontentarmi mentre mi prendo questo tempo per capirlo... - Max mi bacia la fronte spiazzandomi.   
\- Deve ancora nascere quello che mi obbliga a fare qualcosa che non voglio. - e con questo capisco che ha solo cercato di tirarmi fuori il rospo a modo suo, per evitare di infossarmi in una situazione che non avrebbe portato a nessun posto.   
Gli carezzo il petto dove appoggio la guancia e mi piace la sensazione del suo bacio sulla mia fronte.   
chissà, magari mi sbaglio, ma credo che Max ci tenga a me in qualche modo e che stia solo cercando di portare la nostra stramba relazione nella direzione che vorrebbe lui, senza però dirlo apertamente perché si vergogna.   
È solo che voglio essere sicuro per evitare di farlo soffrire, improvvisamente mi importa e di questo non ho dubbi. 


End file.
